


curry over theater

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: So, whydoesn'tIzumi quit the company to open a curry restaurant?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, but like only slightly.., it's just them as usual, so take it however
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	curry over theater

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!

“Mm, this is delicious! I never thought I’d miss your curry so much, Director!”

Matsukawa held his spoon in bliss--apparently, on his last days out for “administrative work,” he had gotten food poisoning and had stuck to a limited diet until this meal.

“Really, have you ever considered leaving theater and opening a curry shop? You’d get rich in no time, and you wouldn’t have to deal with all this racket! Haha, not that we’d get very far without you here!”

At these words, the whole table turned to look at him in terror, the same thought in their heads-- _ Don’t give her ideas..! _

Izumi widened her eyes and put her spoon down. “That’s a great idea, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before! If quit this old job here, I can currify my life--no more emotionally supporting dramatic theater boys, just curry, 24/7…!”

“Wait, no, Director--”

“Director, aren’t we family?! Haven’t we come so far--”

“Don’t you want to make us bloom on stage--”

Ignoring the actors’ pleas, she stood up with a glint of determination in her eye. “I’m out of here!! Time to live a life on the road of curry! Sayonara, adios, baby!”

“STOP!! Didn’t you promise--”

Before the words could leave his mouth, Sakyo woke up, heartbeat racing through his ears.  _ What the hell, so it was just a dream… _ He breathed a deep, deep exhale of relief.

-

“Director.”

“Hm? What is it, Sakyo?”

“Just...hypothetically, if you had to forgo curry or the Mankai Company for the sake of the other, which one would you choose?”

“Curry and the company?” She paused for a second to think, then shook her head and grinned. “That’s no question. You guys, of course--though, imagining never having curry again makes my soul ache. Why ask?”

“No reason in particular. Your obsession with curry is so deep I doubt your resolve, sometimes.”

“It’s not an  _ obsession _ , it’s  _ love _ _!_ Now listen here, curry is a wonder with infinite combinations--”

Sakyo sighed, hiding a smile, and resigned himself to another lecture, just this once. So long as she stays.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> i spit this out in like half an hour... has anyone actually asked izumi this in canon before i can't remember but anyway this exists now...!


End file.
